


Truth or Dare with Aoba and the dick squad

by Eezeeme05



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eezeeme05/pseuds/Eezeeme05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody is in high school. Aoba invites everybody over to his house for a small get together which was supposed to be fun and games but turns into an intense game of finding out some secretive truths and naughty dares. It pretty much focuses more on Koujaku and Noiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare with Aoba and the dick squad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. It was just pretty much a brainstorm idea and so I just typed it out like whatever. Enjoy. Open to all comments.

"how bout we play a game?" Clear asks with glee hugging tightly onto his jellyfish stuffed animal. Everybody is looking at Clear with raised eyebrows. Aoba laughs nervously and simply asks "What kind of game? like a video game?" "mmmmm no like a game that includes all of us... I know how about hide and go see-" "No way in hell am I playing that child game" Clear was cut off by Noiz who was lazily messing around with his phone. "I dont want to play a game that requires movement, why don't we just watch a movie" "Okay Noiz what movie?" Noiz looks up at Aoba with a lazy motion. "Porn" "No way! Pervert! We're playing a game and that's final" Koujaku yells  
Aoba: I know lets play truth or dare  
Everyone:.........  
Clear: ooooooh sounds fun how do you play?  
Aoba: It's simple if you choose truth you have to answer a question truthfully but if you choose dare you just have to do as told  
Clear: okay so how do we choose  
Aoba brings out an empty sake bottle that had somehow ended up under his bed  
Aoba: here we can use this, so which ever the bottle is facing has to choose truth or dare  
Everyone gathers around in a circle surrounding the bottle. It was Aoba, Clear, Mink, Ren, Koujaku, Noiz, Virus, Trip, Mizuki and Sei.  
Koujaku: Do we really have to play this?  
Noiz: What's the matter old man can't handle the pressure?  
Koujaku: Shutup brat I didn't say that I was just-  
Clear:OOOh the bottles pointing at Koujaku, it must like you koujaku.  
Koujaku:tsk whatever just get it over with  
Aoba: Okay. Koujaku truth or dare?  
Koujaku: Truth.  
Noiz: *whispers punk  
Koujaku kicks Noiz in the leg  
Aoba: mmmmmm I don't know does anyone have a question for Koujaku  
Clear: oooh me!! Koujaku do you really hate Noiz?  
Koujaku: haaaah?!!! what kind of a question is that? Of course I hate this bean sprout.  
Clear: heeeeh? really? How come I saw you and Noiz kissing that one time in the alleyway?  
Noiz and Koujaku:......................hah?  
Clear:Yeaht that one time I was walking to Aoba's I heard you and Noiz arguing in an alleyway yesterday and I was going to break you two apart but then you grabbed Noiz and kissed him.  
Virus: Hooooh? What's the saying about opposites attract  
Koujaku: t-t-that was just  
Noiz: o.. busted  
Koujaku: gh Don't just easily accept it!!!  
Mizuki: So it is true? You actually like Noiz?  
Aoba: Heh? Your turning all red Koujaku, so it is true?! I would have never thought. Hey your supposed to tell the truth Koujaku.  
Mizuki: So Koujaku?  
Koujaku: WHat?!  
Mizuki: You haven't answered Clear's question  
Noiz: Yeah old man do you really hate me?  
Koujaku: gh I mean I don't.......necessarily hate you. You just get on my nerves that's it.  
Every one staring at Koujaku now  
Koujaku: Okay next person! Geez  
Clear: Hoh? the bottles on Mizuki now  
Sei: Okay Mizuki truth or dare?  
Mizuki: hmm tr- Dare.  
Virus and Trip: Heeeh? We would like to give the dare  
Mizuki: Geh *Having second thoughts  
Virus and Trip whispering amongst each other  
Virus: Ok Mizuki we dare you to take off Sei's shirt and give him a full body massage.  
Aoba Sei and Mizuki: EEEEHHHHH????!!!!!!!  
Noiz: Finally we getting dirty.  
Aoba: Oi what kind of dare is that?!  
Sei had completely turned red.  
Mizuki: This is crazy do I really have to do that?  
Trip: What? Too afraid to go through with? I told you Virus he was a wimp  
Virus: Hoooh you're totally right, here I thought Mizuki had the balls I guess not. Alright guess we have to move on-  
Mizuki: Wait........ fine I'll do it.  
Mizuki looks over to Sei who has buried his face into his arms  
Mizuki: Sei? I'm sorry  
Sei: It's okay. It can't be helped.  
Mizuki sits in front of Sei and takes a deep breath and starts with Sei's shirt and pulls it over his head with shaking hands. Everyone in the room is now staring at Sei topless. His pale clear smooth skin on display before everyone. Mizuki can feel his blush rising to his ears. He can't help but stare in awe at Sei's body. He raises his trembling hands and started massaging at his shoulders. Sei couldn't help but raise his arm to cover his face. Mizuki stops for a second  
Mizuki: Sei? Did I hurt you?  
Sei: haah n-no I just felt ticklish is all  
Sei lowers his arm to reveal his blush and a bashful smile. Mizuki then lowers his hands down his arms slowly and carefully.  
Virus: ahem Mizuki we said a body massage not just the arms  
Mizuki: I was getting there!!!  
Mizuki could feel his heart about to burst out of his chest.  
Mizuki: ok here I go  
Mizuki places both of his hands over Sei's chest and accidently grazes his fingernail no one of his nipples.  
Sei: AHH-  
Mizuki quickly retreats his hands realizing what had slipped out of Sei's mouth.  
Mizuki: Sei? Did I hurt you?  
Sei: N-No I just felt weird when you touched me there  
Virus and Trip: Hooooh? Do tell Sei where it felt weird  
Aoba: Oi I think that's enough now right Sei?  
Sei: uhm I don't mind for Mizuki to continue, I mean that's if he wants to though.  
Mizuki: I DO! I-I mean I don't mind either.  
Sei: ehe please take care of my body then.  
Mizuki continues to where he had left off, he slowly slides his hands to his waist but this time he looks up at Sei's reaction and is lost of words. He watches Sei's blush rise up on his cheeks slowly as his hand continue to wonder to his lower back. Now Mizuki's face is closer to Sei's face. Mizuki can feel Sei's breath against his lips they are so close his hands slide up his back which causes Sei to shiver under his touch. Mizuki loves the way Sei looks like he is going to pass out from feeling good. Mizuki's hand reached up to his shoulder blades and back to his shoulder.  
Aoba: HOW LONG EXACTLY DO THEY HAVE TO KEEP DOING THIS?!  
Virus and Trip both wiping their bloodied nose about to pass out raises a hand to try and calm themselves down.  
Noiz: I think a little longer or until Sei gets a boner whichever is nice.  
Koujaku: tch hentai. *hits Noiz in the head  
Aoba: I think that's enough Mizuki, before someone passes out from getting over excited. (talking about Sei)  
Mizuki lets out a relieved sigh and goes back to his seat. Sei grabs at his shirt and slowly puts back on.  
Clear: Ok Ok lets continue! Oh! the bottle's facing Ren now.  
Ren: Me?  
Aoba: Okay Ren truth or dare?  
Ren: hmmm.... Dare.  
Virus and Trip: Ok We dar-  
Aoba: I think you guys have had enough dares.. Okay Ren I dare you to kiss the person you like the most in this room on the cheek.  
Noiz: Laaaame  
Koujaku: Oh come on Aoba it's obviously going to be you  
Mizuki: What?! that's so not fair his dare is super easy wtf Aoba?  
Aoba: aha too late guys I already said my dare. Ok Ren go ahead.  
Ren gets up and walks over to where Aoba was sitting and made a sudden turn to Mink who was just smoking his pipe not caring about the game at all. Ren kneels in front of Mink and leans in to kiss him on the cheek. Ren blushing squirms back to his seat. Everyone sat in silence completely shocked at Ren's reaction.  
Noiz: SHUTDOWN! ahahahhaahahhahahahaha  
Koujaku: That was *ahem...... that was really surprising.  
Virus:Hooooh? Jealous Aoba?  
Trip: Definitely. Who would've guessed  
Aoba: Ren? Care to explain?!  
Ren: I find Mink-san a very nice person therefore I do not need to explain my actions.  
Mizuki: well that's that. Next turn  
Clear: Ok........ ah Trip it's on you.  
Trip: hoooh? okay I choose dare.  
Mizuki: I dare you to makeout with Virus for 2 minute  
Trip: *sighs Alright guess it can't be helped Virus?  
Virus: aha guess so  
Virus makes his way over to Trip and seats himself in his lap. Virus and Trip just dove right in and started to makeout. Trip leaning his head up for better access and Virus sliding his tongue in and intertwining with Trip's. Trip slides his hands up Virus' thighs and hooks his grip at his waist. Virus lets out a moan into Trip's mouth, Virus then slides one of his hands under Trip's shirt caressing his abdomen up to his chest. Virus can feel Trip's hard on rubbing against his own. They've gotten so into the kiss their surroundings didn't matter anymore. They didn't care who was watching anymore.  
Mizuki: Somehow.......... it feels like they've done this before?  
Sei: *Whispers to Aoba They're fairly good at it, I will admit.  
Clear: I feel hot.  
Ren: unn  
Sei: Should we stop them? It's been passed 2 minutes  
Noiz: I'm not getting in the middle of that sausage fest.  
Aoba: I agree with Noiz I feel like I would get dragged in that  
Mink: *Slams his mug on the coffee table  
Virus and Trip snaps out or their trance and blinks up at all the eyes staring at them. Trip lets out a small cough to break the silence and notices the postion he was in with one of his hands gripped onto Virus' ass and the other at his waist. Virus had his hands under Trip's shirt placed right on his chest. Virus looks down at Trip and smiles.  
Virus: It seems we have gotten a little carried away  
Trip: It would seem so. ahaha that was fun we should definitely do this again.  
Virus gets up off of Trip's lap and sits down next to him with a smile plastered on his face.  
Aoba: Ooookaaay, back to the game........ah it's on Noiz.  
Noiz: alright losers give me your best shot. I choose dare  
Aoba: anyone have a dare for Noiz?  
Mink: Give someone in this room a lap dance to one song.  
Everyone in shock at Mink's sudden dare.  
Aoba: aha uhh Mink that's very unexpected of you.  
Sei: I would've never guessed that you would say something like that  
Mink: It varies  
Noiz: heh that's it, alright let's get started. I choose you old man.  
Koujaku: haaah?! No way let Mink do it he's the one who requested it. Oi!  
Noiz doesn't wait to hear him complain any more and grabs Koujaku's sleeve and drags him to a nearby chair and pushes Koujaku onto it.  
Koujaku: Oi Noiz this is-  
Noiz: Oh come on old man, afraid that I might give you a heart attack  
Koujaku irritated by that insult sits back in his chair and prepare for his personal lapdance. Noiz connects his phone to Aoba's stereo and plays a song. As the song began everyone in the room had a grin on each of their faces and was giggling at Noiz' song choice.  
Koujaku: Really? To this song?  
Pony by Ginuwine plays  
Noiz had a sly smile on his face already feeling the music. Noiz doesn't waste any time and walks up to Koujaku with a sway of his hips. Koujaku tried to look anywhere else but the person in front of him. Noiz is standing in front of Koujaku. Noiz brings his hands up to his face and forces Koujaku to face him. With a blush slowly rising on his face Noiz licks his lips seductively and drops down slowly to the beat of the song. Noiz now in front of Koujaku knees. Noiz places both of his hands on each of his knees. Spreading them slowly while sliding his hands up his thighs.  
Koujaku: N-Noiz ahhh..  
Koujaku lets out a heavy breath trying to control himself under the younger ones touch. Noiz turns around still crouched in between his legs he stands up with a rock of his hips. His ass was now in front of Koujaku's face. Noiz sits himself on top of Koujaku's crotch already feeling how hard he's become. Noiz leans back into Koujaku's chest laying the back of his head onto Koujaku's shoulder while grinding on his hard on. Noiz slides his own hands up his own chest caressing himself in front of Koujaku. Koujaku was about to lose it. Noiz grins and mentally high fives himself. Noiz raises one of his leg and turns around now facing Koujaku. Noiz continues to rock his hips against Koujaku's crotch.  
Noiz: What's the matter old man? You seem lost.  
Koujaku grits his teeth not trying to let the younger one embarass him in front of the others. Koujaku tightens his grip on the side of the chair trying so hard to think of something else than taking Noiz into another room and fucking him into a coma. Noiz grabs a hold of Koujaku's hands and places them on his lower back. Noiz places his arms around the others shoulders. He leans close to Koujaku's ear and blows into it causing Koujaku to shiver. Noiz smirks already knowing that Koujaku is just about reached his limit. Noiz whispers into Koujaku's ear.  
Noiz: Hold onto me and make sure I don't fall.  
Koujaku confused and does what he says. Noiz gives him another seductive look and leans back. He dips backwards arching his back. Koujaku's jaw drops and his eyebrows furrow. He couldn't remember Noiz being this flexible. While Noiz slowly made his way back up to face Koujaku again. They both were so close to each other they can feel each other's breath dancing with one another. Noiz is licking his lips while staring into the other's eyes. Koujaku can't help but behold the very sight of how sexy Noiz looked seductively dancing like that. He glances down to Noiz' lips, oh how he wanted to taste them so bad.  
Music stops  
Koujaku: I want you right now.  
Koujaku says quietly for only Noiz to hear. Noiz lets out a chuckle.  
Noiz: Took you long enough old man. What are we gonna tell the others?  
Koujaku lets out a sigh and gives Noiz a reassuring look like he has an excuse for the both of them to leave.  
Noiz hops off of Koujaku's lap and fixes up his clothes and lets out a cough. Koujaku gets up slowly trying to hide the bulge growing in his kimono and manages to stand. Noiz pushes Koujaku in front of everyone to explain to them that they had to leave.  
Koujaku: Um it's getting kind of late so we're just gonna call it a night.  
Aoba: Oh really? Your leaving so soon?  
Koujaku: Yeah I have something early in the morning to take care of and-  
Noiz: We're going to go to his house to fuck.  
Koujaku had froze feeling his soul leave his body after hearing what had left Noiz' mouth. Noiz grabs Koujaku by the sleeve and drags him out of the room with everybody surprised at Noiz' outburst.  
Koujaku was shocked while Noiz dragged him out of the house. Noiz pulls out his phone and sends a certain somebody a text.  
Minks Phone vibrates. Mink checks his phone and reads the text from Noiz.  
Noiz: I'll have your 20 bucks tomorrow at school. Thanks for doing my dare ;p


End file.
